Keeping Confidence
by Nado13579
Summary: Amy thinks of her feelings for Sonic and how she feels seeing him with Sally.


_A/N: Here's my very first Sonic fanfic, WOO! Sorry if Sonic's slightly OOC. (He just might be that way to me, since he's got his modern personality and I was never really used to that, I love his "too cool for school" attitude in the classic shows and games.) And if you can't stand either Sonamy or Sonally you probably shouldn't read this one. I'm a big fan of both and as long you respect or don't mind the both than you probably won't get upset._

Keeping Confidence

"I can't believe there's so many of them. I have a lot to choose from! I wonder what he would like..."

Amy Rose, a twelve-year-old hedgehog, was spending a beautiful spring day just outside Knothole Village on Planet Mobius, picking out what flowers she should give to Sonic.

Sonic was one of her best friends whom she could always rely on. He was smart, funny, fast, and he was always there for her when she needed him. A part of her even loved him as more than a just a friend. She was open about her feelings but he didn't think of her the same way.

Amy understood. She knew that in her life she would face some heartbreaks. But it didn't mean that she gave up. She decided that she would keep on trying until Sonic's own wedding day.

"Hmm, lilies are nice. I wonder if he likes them." Sonic didn't seem like the type to stop and look at flowers. But it didn't matter. She wanted to do something nice for him that showed her appreciation.

_Maybe it's not me, just that Sonic doesn't want a relationship._ she thought. Sonic wasn't one to settle down. He was always on the go, looking for adventure in every turn. And it wasn't just because he was young.

Amy thought of one other thing that slightly lowered her chances with Sonic. Sally. Sally Acorn.

Sally was Sonic's absolute best friend since childhood. They were always seen together. They never were anything more than friends, but Amy feared that one day they would be.

They were inseparable, trustworthy of one another, flirty at times, and had a bond Amy only dreamed she could have with Sonic. But they were her friends too, and Amy wasn't about to try to separate them.

Sally was beautiful, a princess, Sonic's age, smart, mature and so much more. Amy sighed and thought how she could never have a chance with Sally in the picture.

Amy picked out a few lilies and gathered them in her hand. She wondered what Sonic may think of them. Would he like them? Hate them? Ignore the gift? She didn't know, but she was willing to take a chance.

She suddenly heard a loud thud. She looked around, wondering what and where it could be. _Its just my imagination._ she thought as she picked another lily.

Then she heard another thud. This time, louder. And another even louder.

Then she finally saw Robotnik in his machine. "Ha! I knew that if I went around long enough I would find one of you Freedom Fighters. Where's the rest of them?"

Amy stood up, nervous. "I'd never tell you, creep!" she snapped back at him.

The next thing she knew, two of Robotnik's SWATbots grabbed her by the arms and pulled her up from the ground. She kicked and yelled, trying to get them to let go.

"Not until you show me where the rest of them are hiding." Robotnik stated.

Amy kept her mouth shut. She couldn't expose Knothole. Especially after all the hard work everyone put into it and it was the Freedom Fighters' only place to hide.

The SWATbots were about to take her away. The terrible Robotnik would probably robotisize her. She knew it was the end.

Or, at least until Sonic would finally defeat Robotnik and free everybody who was robotisized. Amy knew it would happen one day. She had faith in him. He was always there for her. Always.

"Amy!"

Amy looked around for that voice. She knew it. She knew who it belonged to. And sure enough, it was Sonic.

"Sonic! I knew you'd come!"

"Just hold on!" Sonic had a power ring. Amy looked down, not focusing on what he was doing. She wasn't interested in the fight between the two.

Suddenly, Amy fell. The SWATbots holding her were gone. 'Wow, did Sonic really just save me again?' she questioned herself.

She sat there, thinking. She heard the voices of Sonic and Robotnik, but didn't focus on their words. She was lost in thought. She heard some laughing, then some shouting. Next thing she knew, she saw Sonic's arm reached out, in front of her.

"Here, take my hand." he smiled. Amy looked around and Robotnik was gone, but in his place were Freedom Fighters, including Sally, Bunnie, Antoine, Tails, Knuckles, and others.

She grabbed his hand as he pulled her back up. Her face was red, having her own hand in Sonic's.

Amy heard everybody cheering for him, saving the day once again. Sonic let go of Amy's hand and waved his own in the air instead. Antoine was jealous, Tails was asking how he did it, and Sally gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Amy knew that Sonic and Sally may have seemed to be just friends at the time, but eventually they would become more than that. They just didn't know it yet.

But Amy was happy for them. No matter what would happen, she wanted them to be happy. She would rather Sonic be happy with someone else than unhappy with her.

Amy looked at her hand and saw that there was just one bent lily left. She must have dropped the others while being taken by Robotnik and his robots. She was disappointed, after spending so much time looking for them. She decided that she wouldn't cry this time. No matter how much it hurt.

Then Sonic came up to her and bent down just barely. "Hey, that's a really nice flower. Did ya get it out there?"

Amy looked up at him and gave a little smile. "It's for you." she said as she reached out her hand, giving him the lily.

Sonic smiled and took it. Right in just a few seconds Amy thought of a million things he could say next. _It's great_, _It's not my style_, _No thank you_, _I can't accept it_.

"Thanks, Amy." Sonic said as he smiled. "Thanks. You're an awesome pal to have!" he took it and smelled it.

A pal. That's what Sonic thought of Amy. But she let that past her. It was that moment that made Amy realise that if she and Sonic were meant to be, it would eventually happen.

Sure, he was best friends with Sally and in the future they may be more than that. But for the time being, they weren't. And Amy knew that it was still possible, one day Sonic just might be hers.


End file.
